Not Afraid
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: She's not afraid to be in love with a monster Continuation to Not a Haruno


Continuation to Not a Haruno

Not Afraid

Chapter 1

It was a harsh time. Neon girl didn't get to see her mother all month. And it was all her father's fault. If he just… Agh! He'd never give up his stupid opinion even if it wasn't really logical. She couldn't forgive him. Not until she was sure he meant it. Her angel didn't deserve it and she wasn't going to stand it either. _If he hates him he hates me as well._ **If he hates him I hate his guts!!!! **She sighed and watched her angel eat his ramen. She thought about how long he had been living alone. An orphan. For fifteen years. Tears filled her emerald eyes. Her angel noticed this and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked in an oh-so seductive voice. He forced her to dive into his ocean blue eyes. She closed hers so to hold back the tears. "You were all alone for all that time… and no one came to help you…" He smiled at her and brushed through her frail pink hair. "That was then. But I'm not lonely now." And he kissed her briskly. She smiled at him. Couldn't stop. She loved him and always would. Still neon girl couldn't help but feel bad. She hated everyone that treated him poorly, except for those who were at least trying to like him. He was her property, so you might as well go up to her face and curse her off. See what happens. First instinct: Kill. She walked and laid herself on the couch she slept on. The two had been bunking together for about a month. Again, it was all because of her father. Trash. Garbage. The crap that came out of his mouth. She couldn't believe it. It made no sense to believe her dad could be that cruel to _her._ She drifted into another dream. Her angel was crying and bleeding in his left arm because someone had beaten him up. As she treated his wounds, she spoke quietly to him. "It'll be okay; you aren't alone. I'll always be here with you. Forever." She woke up afterward and waltzed into his room, which as usual was a swamp. "Wake up… wake up, baka. We're going to be late." The blond sat up frantically and started searching for something. If it were a cartoon his arms would be everywhere and his face would have the craziest animation in the world. She swore she laughed out loud. "Come on we have to get to training or they're going to murder us." He sat up and scratched his head. "Whatever… man I'm starved." So he had his favorite breakfast and they headed out. "We're ten minutes late and we still beat him. How can you be so absorbed in a book?" She gave him a sideways glance. "You haven't read a book?" He nodded. "Of course I have." She sighed. "I meant besides one of those pervert novels that made you mental." He shook his head. She couldn't believe it. Neon girl read books all the time and often received complaints for checking out too many. And here was her angel who hadn't read a single one. "Well, I'm going to have to get you one. I'll find one you're sure to love." He smiled at her. That was when their third musketeer walked up. "You guys are sick you know." Neon girl rolled her eyes. She being used to the harassment she would receive about her angel. But she wouldn't stand for anyone kicking at him. They kick him; she kicked back. Hard. "Oh you better believe it. His house is a disaster." She punched the blonde's shoulder lightly and smiled. "It's in the best condition of its life." He stuck his nose in the air like an egomaniac. She laughed and continued waiting for her sensei.

Chapter 2

Training was "AWESOME!!!!!" as told by the blond. But neon girl was a little worried. At training they received a mission. _Just what I need. Another S rank. _**ADVENTURE! **_Have you forgotten what happened last time??? He almost DIED._** I know. But this time I'm prepared and you should be too. ******_ I guess you're right… He seems happy about it._ "Promise me this." The blond turned to face her with a serious smile on his face. "Don't get kidnapped this time." She knocked his shoulder lightly. His scar was almost completely gone, and he could barely feel it. She still circled her fingers around it constantly reminding her that he was fragile. Handle with care. They had to leave the next morning. She did everything she could to make the day last.

Chapter 3

It didn't work. The day flashed by. She sighed and closed her eyes to get more sleep. She heard her angel's soothing voice fill her ears. "Wake up Sakura-chan… We're going to be late for our mission." He was so close to her face she could feel his breath. Her eyes opened on the impulse to see his beautiful face. Neon girl sighed and pulled a pillow over her disobedient eyes. For once, her heart was on her side. It didn't want to go on that mission. She started behaving like a lazy teenager. "I don't wanna get up…" she moaned. He chuckled briefly and pried her off the couch. She didn't fight, but refused to let go. He did something then she felt the wind. He was going to carry her there. She groaned and pulled herself to the ground. She scowled at her defeat, and he rubbed her back with a wide grin. "I don't like you." She sighed. He laughed, knowing it wasn't true and replied with, "Love you, too." Smile. Act natural. Don't worry. _He'll be fine. He promised._** If he gets hurt again, I'm gonna lock him in my closet!!!! **_You don't have a closet remember. Dad kicked me out._** Actually you kicked me out.**_ Dad was being a monster and the only thing I could do was run away. _**And run to my angel!!!!!!!** "Whatcha thinking about?" the blond asked. She looked at him and smiled "Of you." "What of me?" he asked and ruffled her messed up sleepy-pink hair. "About… what my father said about you… how much I hated it." She looked down at the ground so not to see his cerulean marbled eyes fall with pain. He sighed. "You need to forget about that. Don't worry about it." She looked back at his pools of eyes. They were doing their typical job –drawing her in. She started circling the barely visible scar on his arm. "I can't. It hurts me just like it hurts you. As if it were to me." He sighed and closed his magnetic eyes. His face was barely legible anymore but she knew he was going through pain. Childhood? Sai? Her dad? She closed her emerald green eyes at that time as well. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. If anything ignore them. I don't want you to take the punch for me. It makes me feel even worse." Tears filled her closed eyes and she bit her lip. She was bringing him _more_ pain. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. She couldn't help but love him even more that day. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him. Show him too much love. He wasn't selfish at all. But she couldn't help it. Too much love. What he always wanted was given to him too much. Like getting three of the same books. _Too much love._ He took her hand and they kept walking.

Chapter 4

"You guys are late." Ten-Ten said. _What?_ Not only was she there but _Lee? Neji? Gai-sensei? _"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura's voice filled with all the confusion. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, the cinnamon bun girl smiled and said, "_Duh._ Our team has to come with you guys so it's not a repeat of last time." Neon girl shivered at the reminder. _Maybe that's why he wasn't too worried about going. _**Damn it. With **_**her **_**here she'll be all over him.**_ What? Ten-Ten doesn't __like __Naruto. I think she likes Neji. _**She better. ******Her debate went on and on and on and on about whom cinnamon bun liked. Afterward she caught herself thinking of what her dad said to her. About her angel. Then she shook her head. _I'm doing exactly what he doesn't want…_ Often after that guess which blond boy asked, "What's wrong?"

(A/N No it's not Michael Jackson.)

"Nothing. I'm punishing myself. It's nothing." She smiled up to him. He would grin back. The creases in his cheeks and sparkling blue magnets. She hated disappointing such an angel. How could her father sit there doing the opposite? Until she knew a logical answer, she would be furious. "Sakura look out." An almost silent voice cautioned. She snapped out of her thoughts and avoided a tree. Her angel looked like he was thinking too deep to know what was going on either. She would have to get him a book. Maybe if she got him a book that fits his life story he'll let it all out and she could comfort him with soothing words. And he couldn't get onto her for crying with him. At the camp Sai was the only person with anything to say. Especially involving insulting the blond angel. "Man, dickless, it's hard to believe you got a girlfriend." The group was sitting around the fire. Listening to the hurt-filled words. Sakura grabbed his hand. "But she's a freak, too. I guess it'll work out until she starts therapy." The blond stared at the fire. Flickering. The fires of hell were waiting for him. All he needed was to die to stop everyone from being miserable. The demon inside him would be no longer. Sakura would have no one to worry about. She could go back home to her parents who she desperately missed. The villagers would have no enemies to throw their garbage at, and they would recycle. If he were dead. His eyes turned that blood red again. Neon girl squeezed his hand. "No. Ignore him. He isn't anything but a jerk." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. Still Sai barked on. One thing stabbed his heart and spewed out blood. "Your parents don't even like you. Your dad died because of you. Your mom left you all alone. You have _nothing._" "He has me. Now shut up!" Sakura yelled and wiped her teary eyes with her free hand. She glared evilly at the devil's clone and wrapped her arms around the blond. Everyone frowned at Sai. They knew how delicate Naruto was around the subject of parents. His eyes were red but eventually turned back to an angry blue. "Love you…" _his _angel whispered into his ear. She was crying from what he could tell of her voice sounded like. She thought of her father, which she escaped, having the same evil soul of Sai. Treating her angel like a _monster._ _Fragile. Handle with care._ She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She was certainly more breakable than he, for he was reacting not near as hard. _He's had more practice… _she shut her eyes and fell asleep on his arm. Nightmares filled her mind. Sai crept into them. He walks up to her angel and insults him continuously. And a translucent vision showed her father.

Chapter 5

She woke up in her tent She listened to the man beside her. He was breathing. She smiled and kissed him awake. "Love you." She sat up. He did the same and smiled wearily. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" she circled that invisible scar with her finger. "Nothing…" he sighed. She eyed him. Waiting patiently for him to tell her. "It's nothing. Really." "It's something. Please, tell me." She looked at his cerulean eyes. Sadness. Pain. The enthusiastic energy he had had stowed away on another train. If it were something stupid she wouldn't laugh. His eyes were too sad to make even him laugh. He looked up from the ground and sighed. "Sai said stuff." She didn't find this too hard to believe. "He didn't say something too bad did he? Didn't hurt you too much?" her voice broke with concern. He shook his head. "It wasn't about me. It was about… you." She smiled and shook her head. "What? You can be sorry for me, but I can't be sorry for you?" He smiled a bit. "I can take it. Don't worry about me unless you let me do the same for you." She rubbed his arm gently. He smiled at her beautiful face. Showing his top row of teeth. **I'm gonna KILL Sai!!!!!!**_ Shut up._ Fragile. Handle with care. If mistreated, pieces can be mended. "Are we going to get breakfast or what?" her angel smiled. She punched his shoulder lightly. "You have to ruin everything." She grinned and rolled her eyes. They started moving after that. Neon girl thought about her mission. She hadn't been paying attention when they were explaining it. _Wait we're going after Sasuke?!?! Again?!?! Why???? _She froze when figuring out what was going on. Her angel bumped into her, always thinking as well. "Whoa. Sorry." He grinned. She put on a serious face and punched his uninjured shoulder the hardest she had in months. "Watch where your going, baka!" she yelled. He mentally freaked out. His face showed it. She smiled at him and laughed. "You didn't think I was serious did you?" His face exhaled all the shock. Then he smiled and scratched his head. "You're a pretty impressive actress." She punched his shoulder lightly but kept her smile. "Don't let that thought hit your head again." She shifted her head to an angle. And closed her eyes for effect. "Now what were you thinking about." He shrugged. "I dunno. You scared it out of me, but I think it had something to do with the mission." His face lifted hers to look at those pools she wanted to dive into and never swim out. "I was thinking about how weird the mission is." Though she did understand why he had left, she didn't think it was worth trying to bring him back. She was too stubborn to sleep when she thought her angel was dead. Why would he leave someone who promised ultimate power for a village who was only holding him back? She wouldn't. Her eyes sank into his pool and drowned to the bottom. Her own teal eyes closed to filter the tears. _He made that promise to me… and now it has no purpose. I'm just causing more trouble… _"What's wrong?" his voice flowed into her ear soothing her greatly. She opened her eyes to see concern in his eyes _and _face. "You made that promise you know… and I'm sorry. You pushed yourself so hard all that time… and he won't come back." She then looked away. To the dirt covered ground and sighed. "Yes he will. You don't-" "No. When you love someone you will go to all circumstances to be with them. See them. He won't come back. He loves his parents too much." She kept her eyes on a snail inching by. "Sakura knows what she's talking about. Naruto, when you got kidnapped, she wouldn't sleep until she found you. Survived on soldier pills for three days before she passed out. And when she woke up she started cursing about how terrible she was for doing that to you." Captain Yamato added. The blond stared at the sad girl. Her neon pink hair dangling in her face. She hadn't told him about that. His face was too surprised to know better than embrace the girl. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry… I was worried about you… you could've been killed. You don't want me to be concerned I know but I had to…"

Chapter 6

They met up with Sasuke on the way to their destination. So they were forced to hold a violent argument AKA fight. Uchiha was just as cruel to her angel as Sai. Even worse… "Go die already! With that demon in you it makes you nothing but a time bomb. When the day comes you'll break and you'll be banned from the village. Left alone for the better, so you don't piss anyone else off." Red eyes. Red chakra. This time she couldn't comfort her angel. The form of its many tails appeared in the chakra's appearance. "Oh no…" before anyone could move a muscle, the blond transformed into the nine-tailed fox. The Uchiha boy did the smart thing and ran away, but neon girl started running toward the _monster._ "Sakura! You'll be killed!" she heard someone say. She kept after her angel in disguise. "No! I'm not afraid! Naruto-kun isn't a monster! I know he's in there somewhere!" She embraced the _beast _without hesitation. "I'm not afraid…" tears streamed down her face but she held onto the furious _animal _and didn't let go.

Suddenly, before everyone's eyes, the blond boy appeared in the creature's place. It collapsed onto her, unconscious. "I know you aren't a monster…" she gently set him on the ground and started healing his wounds. "Captain Yamato, his scar started bleeding again. Can you get me some gauss?" She turned to the others. If it were a cartoon, their eyes would be huge and shaped like question marks. Their mouths would be tiny little Cheerios. Though it was hilarious, she stayed serious. Captain Yamato finally inched forward and handed her the rags. She treated him as quickly as her chakra would work. That was when neon girl noticed that the Uchiha boy was still there. "What are you doing here? If you aren't going to help, get the hell out of here!" She yelled. The dark haired avenger disappeared. She turned back to her angel. He was sleeping calmly in his pain. She cried on top of him until she heard something. Grunting. She looked down and saw her angel awake. She smiled and looked at his hazy blue eyes. Though they were foggy and unfocused, she could see right through them. He was sad but not in too much pain. "Thank god you're alive…" she sighed and kissed him. "What happened…" he sounded like he just woke up from a small drunken coma. She smiled at him. "It's alright now. Don't worry about it." She shifted to the ground and helped him sit up. Still the blond looked at her with concerned blue eyes. Hypnotizing her to give everything. Irresistible. She sighed and closed her turquoise green eyes. "Kyuubi." She whispered to his chest. Then she kept treating his scar. His face fell a thousands feet and still had the misery of living through it. "But it wasn't all that bad. It didn't hurt anyone." She took his hand and smiled lightly. Her angel sighed and frowned. "I'm a monster." He punched the ground. "Tell me everything that happened so I have proof." "After Sasuke said those stuff to you… You turned into him… He backed away… I ran up to the fox… Hugged it. It turned into you." "Are you crazy! I could've killed you." She shook her head. "You didn't do anything. Even the strongest muscle men break down. You were only being human. I love you." She kissed his forehead. He sighed. "I almost killed you…" "I'd rather die in your arms than run away. I'm not afraid to be in love with you.

The End! So I decided to make a series of it. Don't fight it accept it. Go NaruSaku!!! Its all this ooey gooey stuff. :) :( (Yes! This is my Favorite! Review! third in a series! 4th one up soon)


End file.
